


The Simple things

by seektheinfinite



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, Robert is a geek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seektheinfinite/pseuds/seektheinfinite
Summary: Liv helps Aaron with Robert's Christmas present. Robert gets the best present ever.“Liv please, I need your help here. I cannot get Rob a rubbish present for our first Christmas.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bijou1986 as part of the Robron Holiday Exchange 2016. Sorry it's late but I hope you like it!

“So, what have you got Rob for Christmas?” Liv questions Aaron as she leans across the bar with the empty pint glasses she’s collected.

Aaron takes a small sip of his beer, placing it deliberately slowly onto the beer mat in front of him. “Well, I’ve bought him some more of that shower gel he loves.” He doesn’t even look at Liv as he says this, because honestly, he knows how bad it sounds, and it really is. He’s bought his Fiancé shower gel for Christmas. But then this is Robert, the man who has everything, what else does he get him?

Liv’s eyebrows shoot up as she just stares at Aaron, considering her response. “Seriously. You’ve bought him shower gel? This is the man who dove back into a sunken car just so that he could give you the ring that he’d bought you. This is how you show your love for him, with shower gel? Wow! He’s going to feel really special.”

Aaron balks a little at that. He knows it’s true, Roberts done a lot for him this year. He’s been amazing through one of the worst years of his life. Shower gel hardly says I love you, does it?

“It was really expensive, and he did go on about it for a week after Noah used it all. He loves that shower gel you know.” He knows that it sounds pathetic but he doesn’t want to admit to his little sister of all people that he has no idea what to get Robert.

Liv huffs a little, folding her arms as she leans against the bar. “I love chocolate cake, but it doesn’t mean that I want to get one for Christmas.”

“Okay smarty pants, what have you got him then?”

Liv chuckles, “nice try do you really think I’m going to give you hints. If you don’t know him well enough by now you’re in trouble.” With that she’s picking up the empty glasses again and walking them round to the other side of the bar ready for washing.

Aaron leans conspiratorially over the bar as though he’s about to do some dodgy deal, “Okay look. I didn’t want to do this but I really need your help here Liv. You know I’m rubbish at buying presents…”

“I’ll say. Last year I got a pair of slippers.” Chas appears from the back room carrying two plates of food.

Aaron frowns, “I thought you loved them slippers.”

Chas’ grip on the plates tightens as she fights to keep them in her hands, a laugh escaping her lips before she can stop it. She has the decency to look slightly embarrassed about her reaction as she gives Aaron a tight smile. “Sorry love, but they were hideous; looked like something my granny would have worn.” Without waiting for a reply, Chas is already moving from behind the bar, conscious that the food in her hand is getting cold.

Redness flashes up across Aaron’s cheeks as he turns his attention back to Liv. “Liv please, I need your help here. I cannot get Rob a rubbish present for our first Christmas.”

Liv sighs, before making her way back round to the front of the bar. Folding her arms, she smirks at Aaron, the desperation radiating off him in waves. She thinks about torturing him a little bit more, but at this point it would just be cruel.

“Okay, I’ll make you a deal. I will go and get Rob’s present for you if you promise that you will get Rob or Chas to buy my present. I don’t want to end up with a naff pair of slippers.”

Aaron considers this for a while before eventually agreeing. In all honesty, he doesn’t really have much of a choice and really, it’s a win-win for him. That’s two less presents for him to have to stress over.

“You’re on.”

 

 

“Liv, would you please just tell me so that I don’t look like a total prat when he unwraps it.” Aaron can hear the slight whine in his voice but at this point he is past caring. It’s Christmas morning and Liv had insisted on wrapping Robert’s present without showing him what she had bought. He’s beginning to get more than a little worried now that this is all going to backfire on him and Liv is going to have gotten Robert something completely awful or embarrassing.

Liv rolls her eyes towards him from where she’s sat lounging on the sofa, still in her pyjamas with feet up.  It is Christmas after all, and she’s fully aware that getting dressed will involve wearing that hideous jumper that Paddy bought for her. Although she thinks it might just be worth it to see Robert and Aaron in theirs.

“You’ll just have to wait and find out with Robert but I promise you he’s going to love it.”

“Who’s going to love what?” Robert queries as he enters the back room, already dressed, complete with Christmas jumper.

“You. You’re going to love your present from Aaron.” Liv leans backwards, twisting her head slightly to talk to Robert who’s still stood behind her.

Robert grins at that, before making his way across the room towards Aaron. “I’m sure I’ll love whatever Aaron’s bought me.” With that his hands are grasping Aaron’s face, pulling him towards him. He’s completely oblivious to the looks Liv’s giving him as he leans forward to plant his lips on Aarons. He’s not sure how long the kiss lasts, probably only seconds but in his head, it always feels like a lifetime; before they’re being jolted out of their reverie by Liv.

“Urgh, you can do that anytime, preferably not when I’m around. Can we please open the presents now? I’ve been waiting ages for Robert to get out of the bathroom.”

Robert pulls away reluctantly, before turning to Liv “Well excuse me for not wanting to look like a slob; unlike some people.”

“Whatever. Just come over here will yah.” Liv gestures towards the tree where she’s already knelt pulling presents from underneath. She hands Robert two parcels, one neatly wrapped, the other looks like Aaron had a fight with the roll of cello tape and it’s clear who won. “You have to open the small one first because the big one is your main present.”

“Okay.” Robert’s feeling a little self-conscious as they both sit staring at him, waiting for him to do something. “Aren’t you going to open your presents as well?”

“In a minute. I want to see you open yours first.” Liv smiles towards Aaron who’s clearly trying to look uninterested as he sits with one elbow on the table, head in hand.

Robert considers questioning the intensity of the attention he’s receiving but he must admit that it’s nice to have people so invested in his happiness. He makes a move for the larger of the two gifts before having his hand slapped away by Liv.

“Ow, what was that for.” He hurt and a little bewildered.

“Sorry but you have to open the small one first. The big one is from me and Aaron; it’s your main present so it has to be last.”

Robert doesn’t question her but instead makes a move towards the smaller of the two packages. He smiles towards Aaron, seeing the wrapping job that he’s done. He’d know Aaron’s wrapping anywhere, even without the little gift tag labelling it as such. Tearing open the paper he discovers two bottles of his favourite shower gel nestled inside.

Roberts smiles at Aaron. He can see the concern on his face and he wants to do his best to reassure him that this is a great gift. Perhaps not the thing that he most wanted for Christmas but still it’s thoughtful and Aaron tried. He knows by now that Aaron’s gift giving skills are not the best but then everything else about him is perfect so he should have at least one flaw.

“I love it, thank you.” He catches a glimpse of Liv’s smirk out of the corner of his eye. He can tell she knows what he’s thinking and he has no idea how she does it. She always has a knack of catching him out when he’s not quite telling the truth.

He gives her a pleading look, a request not to say anything because he really doesn’t want to hurt Aaron’s feelings. He knows he tried, and that’s enough. Liv thankfully just thrusts the second present towards him without a word, a stupid grin spread all over her face.

He looks towards Aaron who seems as bemused as he is by her actions. He just shrugs his shoulders before giving him a brief smile in return.

He’s barely got the first corner of paper off when he sees the LEGO logo staring back at him, tugging a bit more reveals Star Wars nestled next to it, followed by the words X-Wing. As he’s ripping the paper off, unable to contain the excitement he realises that this is no ordinary X-Wing. It’s the X-Wing Starfighter model from the original trilogies. The model he’d wanted so badly when he was a lad but had never received.

He looks to Aaron, still sitting at the table and he is definitely not crying. Nope. That’s just allergies really. Aaron’s giving him a bemused look like he’s not quite sure what’s going on, and then he’s looking at Liv who’s grinning back like the Cheshire Cat.

“How did you know? Seriously, this is the best present I have ever had. It’s amazing. I just don’t know what to say. I’ve wanted this since I was a kid and I never got it. I don’t remember ever telling you about it?”

Liv shrugs nonchalantly, “You mentioned it once when we were watching Rogue One. Said that Poe’s X-wing was great but what you really wanted was the original one, and I know how much you love Lego.”

Robert’s struggling to contain himself as he realises that Liv cared enough to pay attention to a random off-hand comment that he happened to make about something that she really had very little interest in and for her and Aaron to get him this amazing gift.

“Honestly, it’s the best present I’ve ever had, ever. Well apart from having you two as my family this year. I honestly don’t know what to say. Actually, yeah, I do. Move over Aaron, I need to use the table.”

Robert is off the floor and elbowing Aaron out of his seat at the table before he knows it. He’s carefully opening the box, pulling out the contents and spilling them all over the table. All thoughts of any other presents now forgotten.

“Come on, you can help me build it.”

Aaron can’t help but smile at the look of pure childlike joy on Roberts face as he opens the instruction booklet to the first page, sorting through the random pieces of Lego in front of him. “Nah you’re all right, it’s your present, you enjoy it.”

Robert shrugs “Suit yourself.” Before Aaron can leave he’s grabbing his arm, pulling him in for a kiss. It doesn’t last long as he’s too distracted by his new toy but it’s all Aaron needs, for now.

“Liv?” He questions, attention once again back to the pieces in front of him.

“I suppose I can help if you want.” She pretends that she really doesn’t care but she loves seeing Robert so happy. Who would have thought something so small could have such a huge impact?

As she makes her way from the floor to the table, Aaron intercepts her, placing a hand on her arm. He bends down to pull her into a tight embrace before whispering in her ear. “Thank you.”

 

 

 


End file.
